prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlie DuChamp
Charlie DuChamp is one of the Breakout Kings members. He along with Ray Zancanelli were the leaders of the group. Charlie did choose Erica Reed, which first made some problems after Philomena Rotchliffer tried to escape from prison. Charlie and Ray then discussed the situation, which ended up good. Family *''Charlie DuChamp's father'' - Father *Marisol - Girlfriend Biography Background Charlie DuChamp was at some point an ex-marine in Fallujahwww.craveonline.com. Charlie DuChamp married at some point, his girlfriend Marisol. Season 1 Season 2 Post=Death The Breakout Kings were not happy with his death. Ray Zancanelli brought the prisoners (Sean Daniels, Lloyd Lowery and Erica Reed) back to their prison. When the group was brought together, not everybody was happy with Ray's decisions. Ray was not happy with charlie's death, which affected the group in more problems. Lloyd himself, felt himself guilty for the death of Charlie, who became at this point a good friend of him. He felt responsible for his death, during the fact that he was the reason why his murder was in prison and eventually escaped. Sean came on the idea to have a toast on the death of Charlie. Erica Reed had the idea to have a drink from Pete taken from him and a good toast for Charlie. To make Ray himself more comfortable, Ray was put a good of wine on the picture of Charlie, so he won't be forgotten. Appearances *Collected *The Bag Man *Out of the Mouth of Babes *Queen of Hearts *Like Father, Like Son *Fun with Chemistry *Steaks *One for the Money *Paid in Full *Off the Beaten Path *There are Rules *Where in the World is Carmen Vega Season 2 *An Unjust Death *Round Two }} Etymology *Charlie means "a free man"Meaning of Charlie. *DuChamp does mean "from the field"Meaning of DuChamp. *Charlie DuChamp does mean "a free man from the field". **The first time that Charlie kills someone, this is the place that happens. Reception Death Charlie's death as early in the episode, An Unjust Death, was given a negative critism. Many fans didn't watched anymore the show after his unexpected death and many fans thought "the death was a spoiler", because in some countries, the episode didn't aired yetwww.facebook.com. According to his Twitter account, it was not Laz Alonso's decisionwww.twitter.com. Many fans thought that Lloyd Lowery would ended up being killed, since a gun seen at his face was point as seen in the promo or behind the scenesBreakout Kings Season 2 Behind the Scenes. Trivia *Charlie is the first main character to kill someone on-screen in real time. **Erica Reed's kill appeared on-screen in a flashback. *Charlie is also the first main character to kill a main villian: Bennett Ballester. *Charlie along with Ray, Julianne, Shea and Lloyd appear in every episode of the 1st season. *Charlie has met all the main characters. *Charlie along with Ray Zancanelli (in the background) appeared in archive footage from the episode Pilot in the episode, Fun with Chemistry. *Rodney Johnson's death marks the first time that Charlie saw someone dying on-screen. *Charlie has captured Theodore Bagwell, Joe Ramsey, Christian Beaumont, Marlon O'Connell, Carl McCann and Andre Brennan. **Charlie and Ray both captured T-Bag and Joe together. ***Coincidentally, T-Bag is the only convict they captured both. ****Even more coincidental, they captured T-Bag who is first of all a character from another show and T-Bag also appeared 73 episodes, more then all the main cast members from together (67 episodes, including Philly). ****T-Bag was a guest star when he first appeared in Prison Break, but all the episodes after that he was a main cast member, and when he appeared in Breakout Kings, he was a guest star for the last time. T-Bag is thus the only former main cast member they captured both. *Charlie's character get's his credit before that of Ray Zancanelli in the Breakout Kings openings theme. *Charlie along with Ray are the only characters who captured Theodore Bagwell, but weren't members of the Fox River Eight at all. **T-Bag was first captured by Michael (who's a member of the Fox River 8) and then by the Panamian police, but he was first captured by Michael, so this isn't count. *Charlie is the first main character who use a "bad word". Charlie use during the exchange the word "fuck". The second and the third main characters are Ray Zancanelli and Julianne Simms. **Coincidentally, they are not criminals at all, while using bad words. *Charlie is the first Breakout Kings member to get shot by one of the Breakout Kings Main Villians. He was shot by Oliver Day, but survived itSteaks. *Charlie is the first main character to die on-screen in season 2. *Charlie is the first main character to die in a season premiere (coincidentally in season 2), since James Whistler in Prison Break. **Charlie, coincidentally, just like Veronica Donovan died in the season 2 premiere of both their shows (Prison Break and Breakout Kings). Also coincidentally is that they both didn't know who would kill them, until their death. Both were killed by gunshots. The only difference is, that Veronica was killed at the beginning of the episode, while Charlie was killed at mostly at the end of the episode. ***Charlie also died 6 years later after Veronica's death in 2005. *Charlie is the first Afro-American to die, since Lechero in Prison Break. *The only main characters not to be present at Charlie's death were Philomena Rotchliffer and Julianne Simms. *Charlie is the only main character so far who killed someone who didn't escaped out of prison (Bennett Ballester) and someone who escaped out of prison (Brent Howson). *Charlie is the first known Prison Break/Breakout Kings main character to die in their world, since Michael Scofield, 6 or 7 years ago in 2005. *During the episode, Round Two, a picture of Charlie appeared and he was several times mentioned as well. Notes and references External links *Charlie DuChamp on Breakout Kings Wikia *Charlie DuChamp on www.imdb.com See also *Main cast kill count (Breakout Kings) Category:Breakout Kings characters Category:Breakout Kings members Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Deceased characters Category:Main characters Category:Murders